Even the Dog Forgot God
by Thea Rea
Summary: [Shigure and Akito] Two years after Akito releases the Zodiac, she longs once more for the gentle touch of Shigure. But Shigure has started a new relatioship, how will Akito win him back? [On Hiatus, read profile]
1. Where's Shigure?

**Even the Dog Forgot God**

**Written By: **Thea Rea.

**Chapter One;**

**Where's Shigure?**

"You're all free to go, you can all go live."

It was the last thing that any of the Zodiac ever heard from the woman that they had feared for so long. They all thought that she would still be close, still hold them by strings that no longer were there, strings that had been cut. She hadn't lied to them, she hadn't told them to leave and then cling onto them. She never contacted them again even after two years of them leaving. They never called her, and she had disappeared from the Main House. No one followed her; they all let her go as she had let them go. And they watched as the Sohma Household became more creepy then it had ever been. They watched as it slowly deteriorated. The Sohma tradition, the Zodiac curse, everything was gone. And so was their God.

--

"Yuki-kun!" the happy voice of Tohru flooded into the small apartment, and Yuki smiled softly watching the motherly figure of Tohru Honda approach them. "Yuki-kun, how long has it been since I've last seen you? It's been a few months; really, I was worried about you and Machi-san. You are still together, aren't you?" Yuki nodded and watched as Kyo followed in pursuit of Tohru, a soft smile stealing at his lips. "Oh, me and Kyo got an apartment as well, you know," she continued and Kyo looked at Yuki, an embarrassed look crossing his face.

"You're living together?" Yuki smiled and Tohru nodded happily, looking back at Kyo who still had that flushed embarrassed look across his face. Tohru took his hand and her pure smile still fluttered across her face.

"Kyo-kun, don't be embarrassed!" she giggled and he just looked away, unsure of how to answer her. Yuki watched the couple with amusement in his eyes, and hardly noticed when his phone rang. "Oh, Yuki-kun, do you want me to get that?" she answered with a glad face smiling down at him. He nodded to her, and she quickly stole away to get the phone.

"You're embarrassed to live with the girl that you love?" Yuki chuckled and Kyo felt a sneer spreading across his face. "That's a bit sad, Kyo," he laughed and Kyo had to hold back not to punch him in the face.

"You're lucky I'm practicing restraint," Kyo smirked and Yuki just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And I'm not the one that isn't living with his girlfriend, remember that." He snickered and then walked towards an open chair, plopping into it without a care. Yuki's eyes traced him and then he heard a happy hello from somewhere in his bedroom, Tohru must have answered the phone.

"Hello!"

"…Tohru?"

"Yes this is Tohru."

"Is Yuki there?"

"Yes, but can I get who this is."

"Akito."

Tohru held in a gasp, and a surprised look faltered her happy expression. Akito? But Akito had left the Zodiac long before, two years now it had to have been. They had left on good terms but still, why would Akito want Yuki now? Was she going to plead for him to return? Oh, what did Akito want?

"I'll get Yuki-kun for you, Akito-san."

Tohru let down the phone and ran into the living room to see Yuki and Kyo staring at her with equal expressions of interest. She realized that she must have still held the surprised expression across her face and she let a smile take its place. She brushed a stray strand of brown hair from her face. She looked at Yuki with an expression torn between uncertainty and fake happiness.

"It's for you, Yuki-kun, its Akito-san."

Yuki didn't respond at first, but he soon snapped out of his stupor and rose from his stool beside his kitchen table. His face was also mixed with emotion, surprise and wonder. He nodded to Kyo and Tohru to excuse himself and they responded with their own nods.

"Hello, Akito."

"Hello, Yuki."

"Is there something the matter?"

"Well…" There seemed to be a hesitation in her speaking. "There is something that I need to know."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Do you know where Shigure is?"

"I lost contact with him a few months back now, but I could try and call his—wait, he doesn't live there anymore. I thought he went to live with you, Akito."

"No," Akito's voice turned bitter with resentment.

"Oh, well, I'm afraid I don't know where he went then."

"Does Tohru know?"

"Do you want me to ask her?"

"No, I'm just asking for the heck of it."

"Okay, okay, don't be so hasty."

Yuki put down the phone before Akito could respond to his annoyed response, his face was laced with interest. Why did Akito care were Shigure was? For all Yuki knew he could be out in America by now. Yuki walked out of the room with care, a frown still etched across his features. As Tohru and Kyo saw him, they raised their eye brows in a questioning manner. He placed a hand on his chin and then looked at Tohru, who was very surprised still by the phone call from Akito.

"Tohru-kun," Yuki started, looking at her with an interest-laced expression, "have you been in contact with Shigure-kun lately?" Tohru glanced up at him with a slightly surprised look in her eyes. He rose his eye brows in question, but she merely looked at the floor with a frown creasing her own features.

"Well, we have spoken, but the last time I heard from him was last week," she responded and then lifted her head and tapped her cheek. "He's living with Hatori-san and Mayuko-sensei the last time I heard from him. He's doing fine, I believe. Hatori-san says he still is an idiot." Yuki gazed at her as a smile lifted her features and he felt his own flooding on his face. He nodded and then walked out of the room, not even bothering to ask Kyo for anything.

"Akito?" 

"I'm here."

"Tohru's heard from him, he's—."

"Where is that _idiot_?"

"Tohru said that she heard from him when he was staying with Hatori last week."

"Hatori's?"

"Yeah."

"Ch, stupid Shigure."

"Well, is that all you need?"

"Mm, never you knew to be cruel, Yuki."

"Well, I have guests, so I must be off for now."

"Perhaps we'll see each other soon, Yuki."

"Perhaps."

--

Akito slammed down the receiver and ran a hand through her now longer black hair. An annoyed look writhed around in her navy eyes. She hated Shigure for leaving her those two years back. Who did he think he was? True, she had let all of the Zodiac leave, but he was supposed to stay. He said that he _loved_ her. He said that they wouldn't leave each other again. Shigure was a bastard in her eyes, and he always would be, but despite all of her anger at him she still longed to be held and kissed by him again. Why did he have to leave her? Shigure…

Akito picked up the phone again and began to dial Hatori's number, her head swimming with thoughts and ideas about how she was going to treat Shigure when he picked up the phone to hear her voice. Her anger was rising, and she tried to break it down but it just wouldn't go. She hadn't changed since then, she hadn't become any more stable then she was. She still longed for the connection to the Zodiac again. They were gone though, their ties were broken, and she had let them escape. Heaving a great sigh, she waited for Hatori to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The voice didn't belong to Hatori, it was a woman. Mayuko, was it? Hatori had gotten into a relationship with her those years back. Akito felt her anger seeping from her and she ran another hand through her black locks. Navy eyes wavered to her door, and then to the ground, thinking of a suitable response that wouldn't speak her anger and urgency.

"Hello," she started smoothly, trying to quickly gain her composure. "Can I speak to Hatori?" Womanly, she found her voice sounding. Businesslike and smooth, good, good. There was a long pause, a muffled voice, and then the sound of someone approaching from the other side.

"Hello?" it was Hatori's voice. Akito froze, and tried to find the right words again.

"Hello, Hatori, it's been a while." There was another silence on the other side of the phone, and Akito could almost imagine the surprised look on his face.

"Akito?" he stuttered, and she could hear the sound of surprise in his voice. "It has been a while. What's the reason I get the pleasure of hearing you voice?" Akito laughed a little and settled herself into a comfortable position on the couch.

"Well, I heard from Tohru that Shigure was staying at you house," Akito tried to hide the resentment in her voice when she spoke of Shigure. She was still angry at him, even though she now knew of his whereabouts. "If he is there, I wouldn't mind speaking to him." Akito listened to the soft breath for Hatori for a while, and then grew impatient. Right before she had time to talk again he spoke.

"Yes, he is here," he stated calmly. "I'll get him." Akito heard the phone set gently on the table and then the sound of retreating footsteps. She glanced at the window, the scenery beyond was beautiful and a small smile fell on her lips. How long had it been since she felt this relieved?

"Akito?" the voice of Shigure filled her ears and Akito had to hold back her urge to yell at him. "How have you been?"

"Angry," she seethed softly, and crouched farther into her couch, sinking into the plush pillows that kept her from falling onto the floor beyond. "Why didn't you contact me?" She sighed, and her fingers clicked against the table.

"Well, Akito, I never thought about it really," Shigure responded sounding laid back and calm. "I didn't think you'd care to see me after what happened two years ago." Akito froze in her seat, she clutched the phone in her one hand she felt her anger rise. "You never said anything about talking to me…"

"Shigure!" she almost screamed, but held back her voice only slightly. "Are you an idiot? Don't you understand anything?" Akito clung to the couch, restraining herself from throwing something. "You-You said that you wouldn't leave me…" she commented quietly and then she heaved a great breath, waiting for Shigure's answer.

"Akito…" Shigure's voice trailed off and then he let his own sigh slip into the receiver. "Akito, I'm seeing someone right now." Akito's heart stopped in her chest and her navy eyes narrowed. "Her name's Sayoko, she's really—." Akito never heard the rest of Shigure's sentence for the minute he said her name she hung up the phone. She didn't know what to say.

Akito Sohma was shocked.

--

Shigure looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow, blinking silently. He had never expected Akito to act like that. He thought that she'd yell or something, not just hang up on him. Running a hand through his black hair, he saw Hatori watching him from the end of the hall way. Shigure waved a hello and Hatori moved ever so closer.

"So, did Akito have anything to say?" he asked with an interested tone of voice. Shigure glanced at him and shrugged.

"She didn't really say anything, she asked me why I never called," he responded, "and then she hung up on me." Hatori rose an eyebrow as well and Shigure ran a hand through his sleek black hair again. "I also told her I was going out with Sayoko. I think that was what sent her off." He added.

"Well, you do understand that Akito loves you, right?" Hatori asked, staring intently on Shigure with purple eyes. Shigure sighed and looked at Hatori with grey eyes.

"Yeah…" he muttered and then walked away, trudging across the hall.

"And you love her too, don't you, Shigure?" Hatori whispered and watched as Shigure slinked away knowing that he was going to do something he was going to regret later.

'_Why did Akito have to call? She knows that I still have feelings for her, but I want to keep my distance. I want to be able to love someone else… Oh, I'm going to ruin the relationship I have with Sayoko, I just know it. Akito, why? Why do I still love you?'_

**Chapter One: Where's Shigure; Complete.**

**Author's Notes: **Bah! Please forgive this sorry attempt at writing a decent Shigure and Akito Fanfiction. Cries this story is dedicated too **loritakitochan** who wanted me to write this. I'm sorry; I'll get it better next time around.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its Characters.

**Thea Rea.**


	2. The Meddling Police, Tuesday Afternoon

**Chapter Two**

**The Meddling Police and Tuesday Afternoon**

"Akito-san," a cheery voice filtered through the young Goddess's ears, her navy eyes snapping up at the source of the sound. Tohru Honda was standing in the doorway of her spacious apartment, her beautiful face lit with a smile. Akito grimaced slightly, not hating, nor liking the presence of the friend. "How long has it been, Akito-san? Two years? It seems much longer then that." Tohru invited herself in, walking right up to the couch and sitting beside the sable haired Akito. Tohru's personality was very annoying in Akito's eyes; she hated how that happiness radiated so furiously off of her. Akito turned her face towards Tohru, dark eyes penetrating those brown. "Being so distant and sad is bad for your health, Akito-san," Tohru pouted and pressed the back of her hand against the beautiful woman's forehead. Akito groaned inwardly. The Meddling Police was here.

"You being here is detrimental to my health," Akito scowled and then stood up, walking away from the couch and towards the kitchen. "Tohru-san, what brings you here anyway, because I'm certain it wasn't just to check up on me?" Akito stopped herself from continuing her rant, because, actually, that sounded just like something Tohru would do. Rubbing her temples, the ashen haired woman walked back to the couch with two glasses of water. Tohru was giggling at the earlier _joke_ that Akito said, although Akito was actually being serious. The happy-go-lucky girl was rather annoying and made Akito feel sicker. Sighing, Akito turned towards Tohru and waited for her response.

"You're so funny, Akito-san," Tohru giggled and then took a sip of her water with a pleased look on her face. "Is it so wrong to check up on you, Akito-san? You seemed so annoyed on the phone yesterday, so I wanted to come see if you were alright. But I guess you are." Tohru stopped again, taking another drink from her glass, staring at the clear water. "Also, I heard you wanted to know where a _certain someone_ was," Tohru's giggles started again and Akito rolled her eyes. "So, what's going on with Shigure, Akito-san?" She washed down her giggles with more water, and then gently placed the cup on the table, eager to hear the Goddess's answer.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, but am getting a migraine as we speak," Akito muttered, rubbing her temples to sooth the pain. She snapped her eyes closed for a second, leaving behind the annoying voice of Tohru in the cracks of her mind. "Yes, I was looking Shigure because of something very important. And no, it wasn't because I... miss him," Akito opened her eyes, hoping that Tohru would be gone by then, but she was right there, listening to every word that was spoken from the Goddess's lips. "Shigure is a friend, and I haven't heard from him in a while, is that such a big deal?" she pressed her lips tight and then looked at her glass of water from which she took not a single drip yet. She focused on one single drop that was on the rim of the pretty glass, hoping to death that Tohru wouldn't say anything stupid.

But then again, it was Tohru.

"A _friend_?" Tohru giggled again, and Akito noticed how very happy she had gotten in the last few months. The woman who used to be so shy and polite was slowly growing more and more adventurous. Sometimes, Akito wished that Tohru was still afraid of her, so that she would just shut up sometimes. "Akito, even I know that Shigure is much more then a friend to you," she laughed rather excessively, and Akito shot her a look of annoyance. "Akito, I understand that it might be hard to express your emotions to Shigure, but you're going to have to soon before he goes and asks this Sayoko woman to marry him." Akito cared nothing for the lack of honorific, but hearing the last thing she just said made the Goddess snap out of her stupor.

"M-marry?" Akito stuttered with a tremble raking through her body. "B-but on the phone he said that they were just going out, nothing about marriage." Akito felt herself swallow hard, her navy eyes staring directly at Tohru with anxiety melted through them. "S-Shigure wouldn't marry her, no." Akito tried to reassure herself, but the seriousness of Tohru's face knew that it wasn't a mistake. "He wouldn't do it Tohru; he's not _that_ much of an idiot." Tohru shook her head, a motion that he actually was going to get _married_. Akito froze and stared Tohru directly in the eye. "He didn't ask her yet, did he?" she sucked in a breath hungrily, she had to have time.

"No."

Akito looked at Tohru with an expression that was slowly changing from depressed from joyed. Suddenly, her frown was changed into a smirk. "Then I have time," Akito contemplated, her thoughts rushing to her like a forest fire. "Tohru," Akito spoke, Tohru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We have a little something to do," Akito felt the smirk on her face inch bigger, and Tohru smiled with a funny look in her eyes. When Tohru spoke, it almost surprised Akito.

"Okay. We'll call Shigure tonight, and you'll have him over for dinner on Tuesday afternoon."

--

_Ring. Ring. Ri--._

"Hello?" Shigure picked up the phone on his own accord, seeing that no one else was home at the moment. Hatori and Mayuko were out at the movies or something. Shigure stood in a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt, which clung to his shirt from sweat, with a cigarette placed between his lips. He knew that Hatori hated it when he smoked in the house, but he couldn't help it. His addiction had gotten worse lately, and he had to have one every two hours or so. He stretched his leg, and waited for someone to answer, but there was no sound other then the tight breathing from the other end of the telephone. "Okay, if this is a prank call, I'm hanging up right now, so you better say something quick." Shigure's voice was firm, for he was up writing his new book, and didn't need such distractions.

"S-Shigure?" the voice was of a woman that he knew very much about, and his expression softened a considerable amount. "I wanted to ask you something." He heard another voice on the other end of the line. Tohru? He shook his head, why would Akito have Tohru over at her apartment? Running a hand through his hair, he was suddenly at a lose for words. His throat had suddenly parched at its own accord, and therefore his voice would not come forth. Rendered Speechless. How fun. He ran to the kitchen to get a drink, and the other end of the phone was silent. "Shigure?" the voice came on again and he grunted in response, unable to talk at the moment. With all haste, he drank greedily from the cup that was placed there, and then set the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Akito," he started, his old voice coming from his throat. "Sorry, my throat was dry a second ago; I had to go get some water." He leaned against the granite counters, one elbow placed against the smooth surface. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?" he wondered aloud, his curiosity thick in the sound of his vocals. His free hand grasped the glass cup, eyeing it with little amusement. He was bored, that was for sure.

"Shigure, I wanted to know if you'd like to come over for lunch on Tuesday." As the offer was extended towards him, he blinked silently, going over his thoughts. "Or we can go out, because you know how much of a horrid cook I am. Wait, no you don't." The sarcasm was deep in her tones and Shigure winced at such a sound, not liking how it sounded coming from her.

"Yes, I would like that, Akito," he spoke, only slightly into the conversation, for his other thoughts were beginning to clog up on him. "And it would be good to go out, because I'd be happy not to get food poisoning from your food. Is that how you want me to think of your cooking, _dear_?" He sneered, shooting back her own sense of sarcasm at her. He could feel her breath tighten more; she was getting angry at him. He cut her off before she would start screaming, "I'm sorry, Akito, that was completely uncalled for. So, will we see each other Tuesday afternoon at two?"

"And now you get to pick the time," Akito muttered under her breath. "Sure, that sounds fine to me, Shigure. Shall I see you then?" Shigure listened intently on her words, and then set down the glass that he was toying with, an intrigued smirk wrinkling his beautiful expression. He knew that this date would not be good. Before he could answer, there was her voice again, "And please, _honey_, don't call me dear."

_Click._

--

Akito put down the phone into the receiver gently, a smirk lacing her lips. She looked at Tohru who was giving her the thumbs up sign. She felt a chuckle let loose from her lips. This 'date' with Shigure was going to be fun, if she knew what she was doing. Tohru was going to teach her the basics of getting a guy back. She hoped that she didn't have to swallow her pride to do so. If she could get through the date, her pride still in tact, and Shigure clinging to her arm, she'd be pleased. If the opposite, she was going to rip every shred of hair off of Tohru's head.

**Chapter Two; The Meddling Police and Tuesday Afternoon; The End**.

**// r a n t i n g //** - This chapter was short, I know, but it was amusing to write. If any of the characters seem Out of Character, I'm sorry.

**// d i s c l a i m e r //** - I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form.

Thanks for reading,

**Thea**.


	3. Too Early and Unlikely Kissing

**Chapter Three  
****Too Early and Unlikely Kissing**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Fruits Basket for umpteenth time! I wish I did, or yes I do.

* * *

The doorbell was ringing; it was an annoying sound this early in the morning. A tight frown wrinkled her expression, her apartment's bed too comfortable to even attempt to get out of. The thick covers enveloped her body, the plush feeling of comfort all around her. There was light pouring out of her window, and just missing her face thankfully. The golden light surrounded her, but all she noticed from it was its wonderful warmth. And then that darned doorbell rang again.

"Okay, okay," she sighed heavily and cracked open her beautiful navy eyes. She let her bangs fall in her face, and her hands felt blindly for her bedroom door. The smooth wooden surface met her touch and then she looked for the handle which made her shiver as she gripped the cold, spray painted gold metal. She clung to the door for a second and then reopened her eyes, finding her vision to be slightly blurred. Opening the door, and then stepping across her living room to her front door, she opened the object rubbing her eyes with her left hand as she yawned.

"Too early."

Shigure looked down at her with a soft smile, and felt slightly touched by how adorable she looked. The slightly younger girl looked like a teenager again in her overly large shirt. His gaze traveled farther down, only to realize that she didn't have any pajama bottoms on. She didn't seem to notice as she released her hand from her eyes and then stared up at him.

Akito finally gazed up at the man at her door, Shigure. He was dressed in a suit, like he was off on a professional dinner date. She resisted the urge to laugh, but then saw the face he was looking at her with. He saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and she noticed where he was looking, at her bare legs. She felt herself blush and she turned away, walking away as he allowed himself in.

"Akito..." he said with wonder in his voice, his eyes not wandering from her legs.

"Don't stare!" she snapped and he looked away, a faint blush on his face. Akito laughed a bit, Shigure had never been embarrassed before in his laugh. She caught his eyes and she stopped and plopped herself upon the couch in the middle of the apartment. "Why are you here, Shigure? It's way too early for lunch," she commented as she sat Indian style on the bed.

"Too early?" he said with a raised eyebrow. He didn't even dare to look at her underwear, in fear that she might seriously snap at him. "Did you just wake up right now?" he asked, although he knew that she did seeing her behavior at the door. She sent him a simple nod, and he sat down across from her on the couch. "Akito, it's twelve thirty," he said simply and her eyes widened with wonder.

"No wonder you came," she muttered and then stood up, walking away from him quickly and quietly. "I'll be ready in a second." She called from her room and then shut the door, leaving Shigure to go about his business of sneaking through her stuff.

Shigure peered past the couch and saw a deck beyond his vision. This was one of the top rooms, it must have caught a lot seeing how big and wonderful it looked. It had it's own little personal kitchen, a relatively large one for an apartment. A living room, where he was currently sitting. The living room had two couches, and three plushy chairs. A table in the middle, where a bouquet of flowers were. One bathroom, and then the deck. Shigure pushed himself from the couch and walked towards the sliding doors. His fingers locked over the door and swung it aside before entering the deck.

The deck was a very nice, but secluded spot on the apartment. It was rather wide, and had a few chairs here and there, but they were lawn chairs not like the ones that were inside. He gazed over the edge and into the city beyond. It was very beautiful, and just across from apartment there was the park that he intended to take the Goddess to after the lunch. He smiled as he saw the fountain in the middle and chuckled.

"How cliché can one place be?"

"Shigure," a female voice tore his attention away from the view and onto the woman he was to accompany for lunch. His breath caught in his throat, she was wearing a very cute summer dress, something that'd you usually never would see Akito in. "Are we going?" Her expression was unemotional, and he took that as she didn't really care what he thought. He smiled and nodded, walking over and offering his hand to her.

"After you," he smiled as she took his hand and then walked out the opened door.

Akito felt the same, Shigure had always treated her like a Goddess, even when she was no longer one. She liked the feel of his hand as he held her gently. The gentle words as he led her towards his car, about their day. A soft smile grazed her lips, one that was reserved mostly just for Shigure. She wasn't listening to anything he was saying really, just enjoying the fact that he was actually there with her.

"...after lunch we will go to that lovely little park over there." Was all that Akito heard before seating herself in Shigure's black vehicle.

**;;&&-**

Akito didn't even care to listen to Shigure as he led her into the small restaurant that they had decided to go to. This time, it wasn't because she was in love with his presence, but rather because she didn't really care. He had nothing special to talk about, only really how the other members of the Zodiac were doing with their lives. It bored her to no end, and she really just wanted to sit down and begin their meal.

"Reservations?" the girl at the counter asked a smile on her bright face. Her nametag read 'Rose', but neither Shigure nor Akito were really that interested in what this girl's name was.

"Yes, Sohma," Shigure spoke, and then Rose checked down on her list. Shigure tuned out slightly, and looked at Akito who had let go of his hand and was looking around the restaurant with wonder consumed in her beautiful navy orbs. There really wasn't much to gape at here; it was just a small little restaurant with a Koi pond in the front. But his slate colored eyes kept traveling back into navy orbs, enjoying the sight of the woman beside him. But he knew that he couldn't have her, because that would be risking a very good relationship.

"Ah, yes, Sohma," Rose spoke happily and then handed them two menu's before walking out from behind the counter. "I'll be taking you to your table." Shigure's eyes traveled ahead again and the two of them walked towards the table that Rose had led them too. It was a small table in the back, fit for two people. Shigure smiled and then Rose was gone like the wind.

Much of lunch was just small talk, a spark of conversation in the air, but it was slowly dieing. And as they finished their food, paid for the check, and left, there was nothing but silence hanging between the couple.

**;;&&-**

When they hit the park, suddenly conversation sparked in an instant and they were laughing and clinging to each other like a couple. Shigure hadn't even noticed when Akito had taken his arm in her own, but a serene smile had captured his face. This was just perfect, maybe a little cliché, but perfect otherwise. They seemed like just another couple wandering through the park during the summer time, having the time of their lives. As they walked closer to the fountain, they talked more happily, their hearts seeming content. And as they passed, some older couples spoke of how adorable they were together. Shigure and Akito only smiled, but it was only Shigure who shook his head, Akito seems to like that they were talked to as if they were an item.

"Shigure," Akito breathed in from laughter, "when was the last time that we were together like this?" She was smiling, even Shigure could see that from the corner of his eyes. He felt happy that he'd finally been able to make the woman smile before him. He shook his head absent-mindedly at her question and felt the grip on his arm tighten suddenly. He wavered a curious eyebrow and then saw someone he'd never think he'd see standing in front of the fountain with the glow of anger emitting from her sides.

"Sayoko," he breathed out as he approached with Akito gripping his arm still. He saw her beautiful blue eyes narrow and he felt the breath get caught in his throat. "You-you don't understand!" he said in an almost frantic voice. But Akito didn't let her grip go, and he saw her blank eyes watching Sayoko with amusement glittering in her orbs. Navy eyes always had gotten the best out of people, and apparently Sayoko was one of them.

"Shigure, what are you doing here with that-that other girl!" she practically screamed, her arms flailing in the air. "I thought you were in love with me, Shigure!" The brown haired woman hardly kept from screaming. Brunette locks fell on her face, and her lip quivered slightly, and she walked forward, holding out a hand to her 'lover'. "Shigure," she murmured with the saddest face that she could possibly muster on.

"Akito," Shigure said in a stern voice, and the Goddess glared up at him. "Sayoko, you have to understand," he said and pulled himself away from Akito's death grip, no matter how hard it was. He said he didn't want Akito ruining his love life, right? But there was only one way that he could possibly ever have her let go of him. He gave Akito once last gaze with his slate colored eyes before tilting Sayoko's body and giving her a large breath-taking kiss. Akito's facial expression dropped.

No, this couldn't be happening, no!

**;;&-**

**Authoress Babble:** Uhm... I don't like this chapter. XD I'm probaly going to get alot of angry reviews because of the last part. Lol. Well otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading and please review,  
**Thea.**


	4. The Clock Goes Tick Tock

**Chapter Four  
****The Clock Goes Tick-Tock.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Black hair shaded navy eyes. Through the bits and pieces of the woman's hair she saw the ceiling. The white ceiling that she never took the chance to stare up at, and now examining the simple thing. To her left the grandfather clock in the corner of her room moved its hands, showing the minutes as they passed.

_Tick... Tock..._

There were speckles on the white ceiling, small grey ones that would go unnoticed if you didn't look hard enough at them. But they were there, so certain that they were there.

_Tick... Tock..._

It was getting harder to keep the memory from rising in her head, her mind slowly mulling over the facts, the events. Why had it been like that? Why did he do that? They were so happy today, so happy... Why did he want to shatter that happiness all of the sudden? Right when things were going so good, he had to do that? But was it his fault...?

_Tick... Tock..._

Or did she chase him away?

_Tick... Tock..._

No! She couldn't have done anything to chase away him, to chase away her precious, precious dog. It wasn't her fault that he was like that. It wasn't her fault that he decided he was going to go around and give out kisses to make her jealous... Was that his motive, to get her jealous? Or was there a deeper meaning to his antics?

_Tick... Tock..._

Sayoko wasn't even pretty, not in the slightest bit. Those brown locks of hair were to long, not in Shigure's taste. Her giant almond shaped green eyes couldn't have been to his liking. He was just messing with her, wasn't he? This Sayoko was merely his toy at the moment, he didn't love her. No, he was just playing around.

_Tick... Tock..._

Marriage.

_Tick... Tock..._

Tohru had told her that he was going to ask this woman to marry him. Marriage? There was no marriage in Shigure's mind... Or maybe he had finally realized that it was well past the time to get married. He was older now, at least thirty. Thirty, what a high number. Eight years from what she was. Was he getting to old for her?

_Tick... Tock..._

Akito grabbed her pillow and clamped her head in between it, trying to stop the clock for entering her ears, her eyes squeezed shut. She hated the sound of the ticking; it made her feel as though her life was going as the clock was, so quickly. It was making her want to implode on the inside. She gripped the sides of her head through the pillow, and as the ticking began to fade through her ears. She began to think of the same thing, and then remembered what she had did that day, what she had said to him, to Shigure.

A few hours before:

_Akito watched with horror, her hands clenched in two fists, balled at the sides of her body. She gritted her teeth, and eventually found that she couldn't contain it anymore. Throwing her hands in the air, a bewildered look on her face, Akito thrust out her feelings into the open._

_"Shigure, what are you doing!" her words burst out, and she noticed that Shigure jumped and retreated away from the dazed woman he called his girlfriend. He narrowed his eyes in her direction, and she spoke again, her voice clearly showing her frustrations, "Shigure, you think that I won't notice you doing that in front of me?! You said those two years ago that you'd always be with me and that you'd never leave! And then you left, and left me hanging without a place to stay or go! I was so alone; Shigure, and now we meet again only to let you rip out of my heart!" Akito burst in an uncharacteristic manner. She stomped her foot against the ground and then stormed off, her eyes bright with tears._

_"Akito, stop hanging onto the past!" he called after her, his eyes never daring to leave Sayoko's green ones, which watched with wonder. Before she could say anything though, Shigure kissed her again, before trailing away, and following after Akito. "Akito, wait!" he called after her, and grabbed onto her arm, spinning her around to look at him. "I don't want you to be messing with me, now that I have another girl in my life. If you really love me Akito, tell me now or never speak to me again." Shigure's grey eyes stared at her with a certain intensity that Akito almost stumbled._

_"Shigure, I," she whispered softly, and then gripped the side of his face, caressing the skin beneath her fingers, "do love you, I do." She murmured, and then leaned up, only to have Shigure step back. She stumbled a bit, then landed against his chest, and felt the heat rise on her cheeks. Rubbing the side of her own face, she was about to turn around again, before Shigure grabbed her arm again to face him._

_"Akito, I'm occupied with Sayoko right now, but I doubt this fascination with her will last long," he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it with certain affection. "If it doesn't work out, then I'll come back to you. Will you wait for me?" He asked her, but gave her no time to respond as he turned around and headed back into the park, leaving Akito confused and frustrated once more._

_Back to regular time._

"Shigure, there's only a certain amount of time for me to wait," Akito spoke to herself, and then tucked her head deeper into the pillow, trying to release her worries for the moment, and drift into a pleasant sleep. It worked.

_-_

Shigure ran a hand through his hair, not even deciding to look at the woman beside him on the bed. He groaned inwardly and rubbed a hand over his face, why did he do this? He told Akito that she should wait for him, but then he goes around and has sex with another woman. During it he couldn't stop thinking of her, and it was all he could do to suppress moaning her name. He was lucky he caught himself there, or Sayoko would have seriously have messed him up. He felt the shifting of the woman's body beside him, the feather-light touch of her hands on his arm.

_Tick... Tock..._

Shigure's eyes snapped towards the clock in the corner of the woman's room. Grey eyes narrowed to the slightest bit. He hated the sound of clocks chiming; it made him want to kill something. But then he stopped thinking about it, because he knew that it would only cause more pain in his cranium then there already was. He felt the woman's hand slip up his arm, grasping his shoulder.

_Tick... Tock..._

"Shigure," she whispered, leaning up against his, her naked form pressed against the side of his body. "Are you okay?" She leaned up, capturing his lips in one of her deep kisses, but he refused it, averting her eyes. "Shigure," she whined, "what's the matter?" She tried again, but failed, and then gave up and slide herself back into her spot on the bed, tucking up the covers to her chin.

_Tick... Tock..._

She fell asleep.

_Tick... Tock..._

Shigure got up, picking up and putting on his clothing as he did so. He made his way towards the door, looking back at the sleeping form of the woman named Sayoko.

_Tick... SMASH..._

Shigure's fist shattered the glass and broke the clock for good, his eyes narrowed. Sayoko barely moved, only muttered something and flipped over. He noticed her groping the bed beside her, looking for the warmth of him. He smirked to himself, flipping off the lights, and then leaving the apartment.

As he walked out, he noticed two people that were familiar at the side of the road, smiles enveloping their faces. One was Tohru Honda, and the other was his cousin, Kyo Sohma. When Tohru saw him, she jogged over with a bright smile, and giggled slightly, Shigure raised an eyebrow, watching as Kyo came up beside her.

"Shigure, I'm getting married!" she giggled, and he felt a fake smile appear on his lips. "We're handing out invitations, so here," she spoke while handing him two envelopes. "Could you send one to Akito too, we don't have time to get to her apartment today. We only stopped here so that we could deliver these too Yuki and Machi, who live in these apartments." Shigure nodded and felt the paper under his fingers, mulling over his thoughts.

"Do you need a ride home? We were going too Hatori's next anyway," she smiled, and Shigure nodded, hopping in their car as Kyo took the wheel.

Even Tohru got married before he did, what a weird year.

-

**Authoress Notes:** I **HATE** this Chapter. It was boring and low moving. I only added the last part to make it longer. Wow, I'm getting worse at writing as the days go by.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review,  
**Thea.**


End file.
